Sleep Beauty
by Hannasan
Summary: As ever there is somebody who is trying to kill our precious saviour. But is it really work of Dark Lord and his followers? Or is it only a terrible accident. How he got into this strange forest and who is the man who saved his life? Slash, HP\OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep Beauty**

**Summary:**

_As ever there is somebody who is trying to kill our precious saviour. But is it really a work of Dark Lord and his followers? Or is it only a terrible accident. How he got into this strange forest and who is the man who save his life? Slash, HP\OC_

_I hope you will enjoy the story. I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes I will try to find them and correct them, but I'm not native English speaker so be kind to me._

_**Chapter one**_

In the dark corner one of the London's lane on a wet ground lay a boy. His vulnerable body is slowly bleeding to the death and there is nobody to save him, nobody to help him, he is alone only the pale moon is victim of this ironic event. Where are the stars? He doesn't see them. Of course, lights from the people's home deafen the light of stars. His sight became hazy and his chest became too heavy and so his eyelids, but he tries to stay awake and desperately find his favourite star on the sky. The last sight on the constellation where lies Sirius the brightest star and he will die happy. But moon is vicious and it is only thing what he can see on the night sky without his glasses. They rest only several inches away but he doesn't have energy to grab and push them on his face. So he shuts his eyes and let the darkness carries him away from this world. He takes in his last painful breath and with the exhalation goes his last hope for a rescue away.

And so there lay a body of the Saviour of the Wizard world. Boy Who Live and let himself bleed to the death, forgotten by his fellows and friends. It seems like the Greater light doesn't lack its little hero, but they should because the mysterious Luna has her secrets and likes to meddle into the fate's business. The night is her scene, her emporium, in night lay her powers.

Pain this only word was in his blurry mind. His body was burning and aching. He was in the hell or it feels like he was. Then he heard the sound of wind and rustle of leaves. His mouth felt dry. He tries to open eyes to see where he is. The confusion was when he saw only different tones of black and gray. He turns his head to see something more specific. Oh hell it looks like the muggle said the tunnel with the light on the end. Fuck they didn't say it will by so painful or the second option is that he is alive. He doesn't know what is worst. He tries to sit but the wound on his belly disable it. The wound was cleaned. Somebody get him from London here and cleaned his wound and let him in these cave. What's going on?

"So you are up Sleep Beauty?" His attention catches the black corner of cave from where it seems like the voice came from.

"Who are you?" His voice was horse and his throat was sore.

"So can I ask you who you are but you should sleep Sleep Beauty, your body is still too weak. We will speak when you will have more strength." Then he falls asleep.

It was dark when he awakes, try to separate information what he got. So somebody was there with him, who doesn't know him. So maybe some muggle, but why he is in the cave why not in a hospital? There were so many questions.

"Don't think so aloud." He nearly jumps up when he heard a silky masculine voice.

"And don't be afraid if I wanted to kill you I had enough chances. You look better. It looks like we could have a chat. So Sleep Beauty who you are? And what's an action got you into this condition?"

"James ... my name is James." He didn't know if he has told him his name. There was possibility that he was Voldemort's man.

"And ..."

"James Evens and you? "

"You lie to me but it doesn't matter. Name is powerless word if there isn't personality behind it. So for me you will be Sleep Beauty." In this dark he can't see his saviour but from the tone of voice he can tell that he is amused.

"And you can call me Frey."

"I'm not girl to be called Sleep Beauty." His voice is weak.

"It doesn't matters to me, here there is some water, try to drink."

"So who try to kill you and why?"

"I don't remember ... I was in a city, in a pub... then I lay on the street and everything was blurry, only thing what I remember is pain and ... the moon. How did I get here? Where are we?"

"Be still your wounds aren't fully healed." His hand touches my forehead. It was cold and it felt so good. I shut my eyes. And his voice was continuing.

"I found you when I was returning from the hunt. You had luck that I had seen you. Usually doesn't take this path....Yes you are right that night was the full moon... she has sometimes a crazy idea... I thought that you were dead but it seems you have a strong will for life... This cave was the nearest place where I can get you. Every move with these wounds was for you like a killing sentence but I couldn't let out because blood attracts predators." Then he touches my cheeks and cares it.

"Why didn't you make a fire?" He began laugh.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter; let's say its better this way. Or are you cold?"

"No" I felt tired but the pain was stepping away so it was alright.

"I think soon you will be able to leave this place with me." Then it stricken me, where is here.

"Where exactly we are, what's a name of this forest?"

"This is the Restless forest, dangerous place to be alone believe me. From your confused face I can say that I have to specify it. You are in Rumania. "

"What the hell... how can you understand me... how can you saw my face in this darkness!?"

"It would be better if you go sleep, there will be long way before us, and you aren't fully recovered." I want to protest, to know answers on the questions I feel adrenalin rush troughs my veins. But then the darkness knocks me out.

I don't know how long I slept but I was awoken by smell of food. There was light from the fire. And I for first time can look into the face of man who saved me needless to say that without the glasses I didn't see much. Light hair it could be blond or light brown I can't say in this light, sharp trait, and skin without tan on the right face he has some ornament, maybe tattoo. He looked younger than I thought that he is around thirty. He was sitting and looking into the fire.

"Hi" Was my first word.

"Hello Sleep Beauty, I have there something to eat for you." He gave me some rousted meat, it looks like a legs of hare. I wasn't hungry.

"Eat a little, you will need strength. Today we are leaving. We are here too long, with each passing minute it's more and more dangerous." I take some bits of food.

"Where we will go?"

"To my home. We have to consult your situation. Your wounds are healing amazingly fast. Normal human would be dead or if he survives then it would take a month to be in a condition like you are after five days healing."

"I have a good doctor.... "I try to look innocent.

"And you have a good sense for humour. Now true." He commands me.

"You will not believe me. How can you understand English?"

"Try me." He absolutely ignores my questions.

"Then you can laugh me. I'm wizard. Who are you? "

"A wizard, I thought so. She has really a sick sense of humour." Then he began laugh.

"What, you are too??? Who is she?"

"Let's say I know also some tricks." Then he extinguishes fire and helps me stand up. My legs are like jelly after five days of rest. I don't think that I can go long track. I say him so.

"I know that's why I have here a horse."

"What?" When we were out I see it. Doesn't look like normal horse. A big black monster with ruby eyes, it in some ways looks like a relative of thestrals but without wings.

"Can I guess? You aren't normal human too?" He only smirks and grabs me into his hands and carries me to the horse and lifts me on.

"We have long way before us so don't tire yourself by speaking." And so we go through the forest beside Forgiven forest look save like a kindergarten. And I began wonder who is this man who call himself Frey after northern god and have a hellish horse.

It looked like we will never find our way from this forest. Look still same dark and dangerous, the only light company gave us moon and stars. For three nights we go and in day we rest and sleep hidden from the sun. I guess he is a vampire, but if he was I would have been sucked to the dead. I don't think that he have me like a live can of drink but who knows for now I to afraid to ask him. He is a quite company and in some ways he reminds me Snape. On the other hand Snape wouldn't hold me and let me rest on his chest when we are on the horse. I feel like girl. But I'm too tired to carry about it.

Fuck so much time for thinking, it's not good. My friends worry for me but maybe they don't know. I have packed everything because I thought that I will be sent on special holiday training. But the headmaster said it was too dangerous and we will have to wait. But what I was doing in this pub and why I was in city. The memories are so blurry. A perfect murder only what they need was to sent my things away. Headmaster will think that I was furious and fled away like a reckless child which he thinks I'm. Who will try to search me in Romania only a crazy man but the hell I know two the headmaster and Voldie. But this has no logic so maybe Trelawney try to search me here. Charlie Weasley. Yes, he is in Romania or I think so. Charlie is my only rescue from here.

"We are here." I saw only ruin before myself, but I hoped that it will be illusion. I was glad that I was right when before us appear a big stone maison.

"So this is one of your tricks?" He only smirks.

"Let me get you down. When we are in you must take a bath and I will change your bandages. It's only miracle that you didn't catch an infection."

He takes me in to the house, prepares me a bath. I was embarrassed; the last time when somebody was helping me with bath was when I was child. So aunt was the last person who saw me like that. I tried to tell him that I can do it myself but in next seconds I nearly fainted from a pain when I was trying to strip myself. So his hands take care about my bloodied clothes and in moments lay on the floor.

I felt my cheeks burning when I looked at him but his face was stoics without emotions. The bath has smell of herbs. He said that in it will help to heal wounds completely.

I feel heavy, his hands was scrubbing my body. It fell so good. So I let my eyes close and enjoyed hot water and his care. He was behind me and washing my back, after he was done he started to trace my spine with fingers up and down I lean into these touches. I felt his tentative breath on my neck when he began to stroke my throat with his second hand. And I let him. His lips lean on my neck and started sucked my skin and only thing what can I do was moan. He played with my body stroke it, caress it, kiss it and bite it. The barriers of my self-preservation were away. I feel my pumping erection between my legs and then his fingers around it and I didn't do anything to stop him. I let him to make me come under supervision of his hand meanwhile he was whispering unimportant sweet words into my ears. I nearly passed out from an orgasm after that I rest into his hand and lay my head on his shoulder.

"We will have to have serious conversation about our situation." Were my words after I caught my breath.

"Sure, my Sleep Beauty." He chuckled into my ears and helped me to stand up from the bath tub and wrapped me into a towel like a child.

"But before that we should eat something."

"You live here alone?" I asked him to break a silence when we were sitting and eating food.

"For most of time yes, the forest didn't welcome visitors. So it helps my purposes."

"And they are?"

"To have a time and piece for my work, but it seems that I have to make an exception for you. Tell me what is new in your home? It's a long time when I visited your country."

"Do you mean a wizard word?"

"Of course, you silly boy."

"In a short version we are unofficially in a war. Voldemort is again alive and with Death Eaters he is trying to take over the Britain. But a ministry doesn't do nearly anything to stop them, everything is in a chaos. Only man who tries to do something is Headmaster of Hogwards Dumbledore, but still it's not enough. What do you do here?"

"Voldemort... last time when I had heard about him he had been vanished by a mere child. But it's nearly fifteen years now. I thought it wouldn't be so easy to kill this guy; he has his triumphs in his sleeves. On the other hand Dumbledore is still meddling into a politicy like it was his only hobby.

"You know him?"

"Of course, who wouldn't? Tell me you study in Hogwards, do they still teach you to use the silly stick?"

"You mean wand... of course. Do you have mine or its lost?"

"No, there didn't lie anything like that, but you will not need it here."

"Of course I will need it, without it I can do magic. I need it I must get home."

"Do you think you silly boy that your magic depends only on piece of wood? Do you think that wizard didn't do magic before there was invented wand? No. The wand was only aid for wizard who didn't have enough magic or they magic core was damage by an accident. Every proper wizard child can do wandless magic." He was angry but then he looked at me and said:

"Sorry, this is not your fault. You will leave this place, but now is not time for it. Your magic is too wild and floating around you, it's like magnet for problems. We have enough luck to survive the way here. In this house you are safe, there are wards around." Then he caught his breath and continued.

"I thought about what you said about how you get here. I have some idea what how it happens but for now we can let it be. I didn't take an apprentice but you will be the exclusion. I will teach you how to tame your magic enough to get yourself trough this forest."

"But they need me."

"Who need your dead body, Beauty? Because our chances to get through this forest alive equals zero now. On the other hand you can choose to be taught and get stronger to protect people who you love. How do you think you will be more helpful for your fellows dead or alive?" Yes he is right. Without him I'm dead.

"But what will you have from this contract?"

"Good question. For me its challenge to be a teacher it's something I haven't try in my whole life. And it's been long time when I have company here; man need some change not to go crazy from isolation. So question is do you take my offer?"

"Yes" That was only answer what can I give him and beside Dumbledore wanted to train me so what. I only hope it will not be late.

When I said this word I didn't fully understand with what I agreed. But these months what followed change my life course more than I though.

**_Meanwhile on the meeting of the Order of Phoenix._**

"Are you sure Severus that Tom doesn't capture Harry?"

"I'm utterly certain that. The Dark Lord was really displeased that I didn't give him any information about changes of Potter's ability to close a link between their minds. I don't believe that Potter was capable to master Oclumancy in a week when he couldn't learn basics in a year. So there is chance that the brat is somewhere under a special wards which are overshadowing their connection."

"Did you find some vestiges where Harry could be or who is behind his kidnapping?" He looked on the members of the Order in the room. And Mad Moody took the word.

"It seems that Dursley's were oblivated and Harry's things are gone. On the other side the underage magic wasn't registered. But when we asked in neighbourhood we have found one witness who saw person look alike Harry to go on a bus to London. Now we are trying to find some track in London but the chances to find him are thin if he is hidden in the muggle part of London. But if it is true what Snape was saying, we can narrow the range."

"Molly are you certain that Ron and Hermione don't know anything what could make our situation clear?"

"No, they don't know anything. Yes, he was angry about what happen to Sirius but before the departure he looked calm and ... determined. He said them that he wont do anything rush and silly what can lead to the death of people who he love." She nearly chocked when she let the last word out.

"Yes, there is it Potter appeared calm ... he planed something and now we have here a big problem, on which ministry we have to search him now?"

"Severus!!" The voices were loudly whispering and echoing all over the room.

"Did you ask them if there are places which he would want to visit?"

"He didn't say them anything like that. Hermione thinks that he would like to visit the tombs of his parents. But we looked there and no a track."

"Hell we don't even know when he exactly disappeared. It's ten day when somebody saw him. Albus you should really put him under some tracking spell. We would have less work. "

"Moody has a point." Remus growled.

"Severus the connection between Harry and Voldemort was disabled between the last two death eaters meetings?

"Yes"

"Then he wasn't immediately put behind the wards but it can mean many things."

"Yes and the next option is that he was killed and that's why the Dark Lord can't feel the connection."

"Enough Severus, Harry can't be dead. I'm no doubt that we will find him. Now calm down please and give me your attention. This information about disappearing of Mr. Potter mustn't leave this room. It would evoke panic and fear and our side would be weakened." Headmaster said without usual twinkling in his eyes.

"I hope you will keep me in touch about the progress. Now please I will end this meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep beauty**

**Chapter 2**

The most time of my convalescence I spent in "my" room. He said that he was sorry but he didn't have guest room because he didn't have often visitors here so made my room from one of his storages. It didn't matter to me I used to a cupboard but I didn't mention it. I was too glad that I have a comfortable bed. My training didn't begin immediately after that day because my wounds weren't fully healed and I usually spend my time by sleeping. Frey said that I was tired because I used great amount of magic on healing and saving my body and now it must recharge. In this lethargic state I was about a week when it begin became better and I could think about what happen before I agreed on this "training session".That time it struck me that my first real sexual experience was with nearly an unknown man. Oh my god. The worst thing on it was that I like it but I can blame it on my state of my mind which was surely not clear. The second worst things was that I have plenty time to think about it.

Frey was most part of day working on his project and we usually met only at a meal time. It proceeds in a silent. He was stocked in his thoughts and I in my tiredness but after my tiredness begins fall of I needed to do somethings and began to be eager about my training. Also my curiosity about my mentor and his project rise by each passing day and with every unanswered question. In the end he understood that if I have enough energy to pester him with these inane questions so I have enough energy to begin training. The next morning after his decision he brought me a book... to be correct a big book about Mediation. I was in a shock that I could only gape on him. Before I recovered from the shock and start to protest he began speak.

"Before you begin complain I have few word to say."

"First instruction is - read it. Second if you don't understand ask me and thirdly try it. I'm sure that you will be able to master it in time." After that I awake from my stupor.

"But why a meditation?" I was irritated by this unavailing subject. I have no time for these things I need power to destroy Voldemort not a something what do laddies in their knitting and divination clubs. And it looks like he was pissed by my reaction.

"Because it will learn you calm down your mind and to explore your magic core. Really in your school didn't learn you anything." His mood shifts from pissed to annoyed and he began to eat his breakfast like the conversation was ended. But I open my mouth to ask more questions but his look stop me from further questions. I was brave but not suicidal ... sometimes.

So after breakfast I took the tome and go to my room at least I have something to do. I think it will be first time when I open such a big book without Hermione's help. I don't know If I have a strength on it but I will be brave after all I'm Gryffindor. I only skimmed it through and I got a feeling that it will last weeks to go it over. But I have nothing better to do. I set my motivation on the idea that sooner I learn sooner I will leave this gloomy place. But I didn't know it will be so difficult.

Next week my attention was fixed on meditation. The problem was that I couldn't exactly formulate questions on stuff which I didn't understand when I didn't understand the whole matter. But after week hard intellectual work{If Snape heard me he would die from laugh and Hermione would be proud} a first enlightenment came and I finally understand what is scrambled behind the whole thing called clear mind and also what is and how to get to my magical core but only theoretically. It also take a topic to every dinner conversation. Now I only have to muster my courage and patience and began to trying.

Fully recovered and bored by trying a meditation and with growing curiosity I started to explore a house. I decided to call him Creepy house of Romania or for short Creepy. How I called it so it was in accordance, dark tones of stone walls on which were hung heavy tapestries completed with plain brown wooden furniture. It looked depressive but it go well with a forest.

But my curiosity wasn't fully satisfy because every door was locked if I didn't count my bedroom, kitchen, dining room, entrance hall and corridors. I also didn't know where to find my strange mentor and still didn't know what he do and what he is. But the hell he let me study meditation in the end I will find out that he is Trelawney in trousers or something worse. When I'm alone my thoughts lead Hogwards and to what is happening there. The only thing what I can do is hope that everyone is OK. I wish I could send them message to say them that I'm fain and they can come for me but it seems that Frey puts embargo on every mails. So I have a pitch.

I need some manual work to tire me and keep me from frustration. In the end I began to do housework I think that got Frey into the good mood. In a housework I'm really good a lot of practicing from home. But a Frey's good mood mean only more books for me and more discussion on a meditation topic. I think after I will leave this land I will be specialist on the meditation in theory, the practical part drop behind. I want to practicing something else. I want my magic. I miss it. When I told him his reaction was once again laugh. For first time I got really angry on him. Then he explained that he didn't understand how can I miss something what I have in every cell in my body. Maybe he has a point but he didn't need to laugh me.

In the afternoon I was laying on me bed with shut eyes trying to do the mind exercises. It usually means to keep some kind of projection in my mind without deformations and change it only by my will. You thing it easy? Try it and you will see it isn't. Now I was able to do it, I was stemming trough the images in my mind and I could stop where I wanted and scrutinized it like an images on wall. I tried to inspect my memories on the unhappy day one and half month ago but it was blocked. It seems that I don't have key to my own thoughts. I try it once again and I put more power to it but the projection crash down and the other memories began to flown around me and I couldn't stop them, they were faster and faster. It were memories from childhoods that I though that I don't remember but they were spinning so fast, that I couldn't survey them. I was clogged by information and it make me feel terrible. I felt like I was to vomit in every moment. But then it happened. The images died out and before me was pure bluish light. I couldn't describe the feeling but It was amazing. I have goose flesh from it. It welcomed me. It caressed me. I felt like I find myself in that moment. I didn't know how close it was to the true.

I'm not sure how long it last or when I began sleep but when I awoke the sky was dark and the Luna was smiling on me of course I mean it literally. Frey was sitting on the chair beside my bed. He was holding my hand and it felt so right. When I was examining him closely he looked really handsome in the light of the moon. His eyes were closed and I have urge to trace his tattoo on his face, it reminds me something but I couldn't remember exactly what. I want to touch his lips .... Oh Merlin there is something wrong with me. I'm not gay I fancy girl like Cho and Ginny at least I thought so.

It was pure magnetism I couldn't look away from his lips. I felt the familiar warm spreading through my veins. The body acts on its own will and It felt like everything what I learn about the control of my mind was now kept from me. It wanted to kiss these lips, bit them, suck them, have them all over my body. Only from this thoughts I was aroused. So like a somnambulant I drew near to him and let my body its destiny. The lust was omnipresent. I lick them firstly and lightly bit it to wake him up. Oh hell I behave like a whore but I need him so much like an air. He bits me back and kiss me hard, plunder my mouth and I only want more. Meanwhile he shifts my body on his lap and let his hands wander about my body.

When we stop to catch air. I can feel that he is hard just as I. I look into his light brown eyes and they seem to be hazy and dilated. I'm about to kiss him again but his attention catch my neck and he scents my skin before he ravishes it. It feels like to be transported into the heaven and I moaned aloud. I parted his shirt or tried it. Fuck, who invented the buttons be cursed. My clothes were castaway on floor meanwhile I managed to take his shirt of. I was pinned on the bed and let things happen like it was mean. It was destined and maybe not but it did't matter to me. His body was muscled and stringy there were tiny small scars all over his torso and I try kiss them away. We rub our cocks to from one another. Fever, hands, lips, skin, teethes, moans, scent of sex in the air, warm moments of nothingness, release, pants, hot bodies one against the other crushed in an embrace falling in to the oblivion in the present of the esoteric moon.

A morning waking up was lovely. A warm naked body against mine. I only wanted to press more in to this warmness. But the tickling feeling on my neck was unbearable and I had to open eyes and I understood that it was not normal to be with someone in one bed. I wanted to sat and think about what happen but Frey's hand held me around the waist and I didn't want to wake him up before I would know how to react on this situation and what to think about my meditation exercise. I know that the pure bluish lite was most likely my soul but what tormented me were my locked memories. It seems like somebody oblivate me but I'm not sure. I have to ask Frey I need this memories to find out who tried to kill me and how I got to the muggle London and why I was there. Maybe it have something to do with the Sirius and maybe not.

In this Creepy house it seems like the time stopped and the world around didn't existed. My nightmare disappeared and vision from Voldemort too. I didn't complain about that,but I felt uncompleted like something was missing here, like part of me had disappeared.

I startled when one of his hand began stroke my cheek."Don't think so aloud people cannot sleep, Beauty."

"I didn't know, you are able to read my thought." I replied him.

"No I needn't, you are tense as if you hold the world on you shoulders."

"Why do you still call me Beauty? I don't like it." The truth is that I used to it, but still I have some pride and for Merlin sake I'm not a girl.

"Because it suits you and you didn't tell me your true name take it as a punishment." He mumbled in to the pillow.

"Hey you said that you couldn't read thoughts!"

"No, I said I needn't to read them. You are terrible liar. Go sleep it's too early. We will discus later" He snuffled himself into the linens and press my body to him like I was his Teddy bear. Not morning person I see.

"I don't believe you, you always tell ... " His hand clap over the my mouth to silent it " ...later." I muffled against the hand. " Shh, go to sleep." He really annoy me with this. And I don't need more sleep. So I disentangle from his arms and get up to take a shower and cook some food.

Oh my God I was really hungry, the last time when I ate it was yesterday breakfast. I was preparer to enjoy my food. I prepare meal for Frey but it looked like he took day off. But moment latter he came exactly when I was putting eggs on plates.

"Good morning Beauty." Who would guess that one hour of sleep will brink him in a jovial mood. "Breakfast on time, you will be one day someones perfect wife." The next time I will wake him early if this is a manifest of his good mood.

"No, I won't. I'm a man If you didn't notice. "

"Hush Beauty don't pout."

"I'm not pouting ..." He kissed me gently and said. "You were."

"Yesterday did you finally managed to see your core?"

"Yes, I think so. But I found out that some memories of my mind are locked, I tried to get them but it seemed like my mind crashed down. Is there way how to reach them?" He looked ruminatively on me and laid cutlery on a plate.

"There is always a way how to unlock them but how long it take it depends on a heftiness and a complexity of the seal. I will try to help you. The problem is if we make some prematurely actions it could lead to the damage of your mind. You need to harden your mind before we try something. Certainly you got better by practicing a meditation, that's why you aren't in coma now after you nearly shutter yourself."

"I don't want you to rifle trough my memories. When we will _trying something._" I put emphasis on words trying something. It make me feel like an experimental mouse.

"Has some kinky fantasies." Said with flirty tone.

"You wish. I like to have some private also you should understand. You are one of the most secretive person I have ever known."

„Really I didn't notice." He said with an tentative voice I nearly believed him, nearly.

"And I'm Merlin."

"I'm not against. With body as you have and your cooking skills you can be reincarnated Greendewald I would have no problem with it. But I would prefer you as you are without beard."

„Thanks, you can boost one self-confidence." I replied him annoyed. I changed conversation topic meanwhile I was cleaning dishes from a table.

"Why we couldn't travel in the day-times?"

"What?" He looked started by changing subject.

"I ask why we did travel in the night when I was injured? "

"I sure you have already constructed some theory. I would like to hear it before I began to explain."

"My first shot was that you were some kind of a masochistic vampire who was refusing to drink a blood. But vampires didn't need to eat plus the sun which came trough the windows didn't mind you. " I turn to him from kitchen sink and look into his eyes. "Yes, I forget I'm still alive. So I think that my theory wasn't right. I hope you will correct me."

"Are you sure that this windows aren't only imitations which project the cycle of a day?" He said with a morbid voice." And don't forget that I'm a masochistic vampire." I felt chill spreading through my body. Then he smiled on me and said.

"I'm only joking." He didn't fully convinced me."The vampire theory I hoped that it would be somethings more exotically. You really hurt my feeling I thought I didn't look as a dusty creepy vampire. Is true that my tan is gone but I still look better then a vampire."

"So why?" I asked and ignored his whining.

"In short version I was cursed and one of the results of curse is that the sunbeam causes me unbearable pain"

"Any bloodlust ?"

"No." He said curtly. I wanted to ask what was the other results but it seemed as I didn't get more information for now.

"OK, so what about my training? Will I be stick only on meditation or I will move on."

He look at me and said. "If you promise me that you will continue with a meditation and you won't try unlock your memories without me. We will start to practice a wandless magic."

"Wow, it would be cool... but why I shouldn't try it myself there's no ..."

"I don't want to find you in a coma with low chances on the waking and if there was a miracle and you would wake up. You would end up with an intelligence of boiled vegetable. Certainly you don't want such things to happen. " Ended his lecturing with a frosty voice. He stood up to leave the kitchen. " I will no try it without you but I want to have free access to your library. I want to make a research I don't use my time fully and I'm getting bored here." I dared to say. He look at me overhand and said."I will bring you what you need for your research."

From this moment I was supplied by books about memories charms, mind barriers, brain damages and their surgery. Who would thought that the Boy Who Lived will one day ask for books on this topic. Maybe one day I will manage Oclumancy and maybe one day the hell frozen. I laugh in my thoughts. But I let the jokes apart and I go to read.

At the same time with my research project Frey began to learn me the wandless magic. On these lessons I assured myself that I made a good decision when I resolved to stay here instead of running away that day when I found out that I'm not locked here and I could leave when I wanted.

It was also the first time when I see Frey to use magic.

**Meanwhile – In the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix  
**

"Albus we found a squib who told us that she saw unmistakably Harry in a certain part of muggle London. We set our people on it to make out where he is hiding." It was first good news from the time Harry uncanny disappeared which Moody have brought. But he didn't look keenly about it.

"What a good news you bring us." He said with again twinkling eyes." But there is something what is worrying you, isn't there?"

"He has a help and it look too easy to find him like that after one and half month searching and finding nothing."

"Maybe is fortune on our side for this time."

"And maybe it's a trap." The silence fulled the room. The members were catch up in their thoughts when Snape broke the smother atmosphere.

"Potter could have set out book called "How to employ an army" If he was able to passable write." Snape was sarcastically commenting a situation.

"Severus it's interesting idea for the future. You may tell him when we find him." Retorted him headmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Great Britain -London**

The last evening sun beams are illuminating London. The hot and humid weather of the last summer days has a narcotic effect on the city. In the streets sways a calm atmosphere but it feels like the summer storm is preparing to hit. In the corner of one of these streets are waiting dark shadows. As predators they are observing their prey. Trying to find out if their savior is alone or if there is an accomplice of his disappearing but for two weeks nobody peeps up and it looks like that Potter leads calm live in the muggle part of London with a regular routine.

He usually shows up only in the evening hours when he goes out for the dinner in the nearest pub but sometimes he can be seen in the coffee-bar near his rent flat. For two weeks he spoke only with waitress to order his food and with a porter. It looked hopelessly to find out what's going on and the time was floating away from them. The previous day was resolved that they will take Potter with them back to the Grimould place before a school year will begin and he will have time to enlighten his summer adventures.

Knocks on the chirpy old doors and two masked members of order are waiting for a respond.

"Moment" The young man voice were coming from the flat but also there were hearable stamping sounds. Tonks firmly griped her wand to be prepared for the action. Seconds were slowly rolling on and she was impatiently chewing her lips. When it seems to be too long from the respond she winked on her fellow and pointed her wand on the door but the door open before she could act

"Hello, I'm sorry for waiting, I was in a bathroom. How can I help you?" And there stood Harry Potter in all of his glory only in jeans and white T-shirt, barefooted with wet hair and his famous scar on his forehead.

"Good evening. We are sorry for interrupting but are you Mr. James Evens?" Remus takes situation into his hands.

"It depends who ask." He said with playful smile on his lips and crossed his arms

"I'm apologies for my crudeness I'm Jim Moer and this is my wife. We heard that this flat is on a rent?" When he said it I snuggle up to the Remus. I could feel like he tensed but I only smiled on him and then shake hands with Harry.

"Oh, it was fast. It was on Wednesday when I said Mrs. Jackins I'm going to move away. You came to viewing it?"He curiously scans us and then he said."Come in." And with that he allowed us to enter in and showed us his flat.

" For a couple it's too small according to my opinion."He commented. I smiled on him meanwhile I was inspecting rooms with my eyes to find some abnormality. I was continuing with chatting to us buy a time.

"It's only for beginning. You know a newly married couple."I sent adoring look to Remus.

It seemed to be saving for us to reveal our identity to Harry. Then I saw his wand sunken in his pocket. It wouldn't be anything special after all he is a wizard. But something was wrong and I didn't know what. I acted on my instincts. When Harry turn to the door. I looked at Remus to assured myself if I'm right. He nod and threw suspecting glances on Harry.

"Stupeto." Remus cast the spell. But Harry was fast and he dodged it and began to throw curses to be accurate the dark curses. We had men prepared on the signal if something happens. It's seemed as the Moody's paranoia was sometimes rightful when the group of Death Eaters appeared. We found ourselves in a feverous fight in next moments we were encircled by them and I was praying for our help to came in time. My attention caught Harry who fought on a Death Eaters side. If I had a time my heart would broken in that moment but I hadn't. I have to endure it before the help came. Seconds seemed like hours and our strengths were faltering. I was slowing up when the curse hit me and with pain everything went black. In last moment of my consciousness I could hear only Remus' voice in the turmoil." Tonks..."

"Potter slip away from us, Albus." Moody said harshly. "Your hero is a traitor." Headmaster's face painfully jerked with the word traitor. "He cooperated with Death Eaters." He vigorously crossed office to the window. "We couldn't track his magic because he used a different wand. I have had consider this possibility."

"We cannot make prematurely conclusions." Said Dumbledore calmly and looked on Moody over his half-moony glasses.

"Fuck Albus, admit it your savior is now our enemy. I know what I saw."

"Not everything is how it looks and I believe that there will be explanation." He grabbed some sweet lemon, offered to Moody and continued.

"How are Remus and Tonks doing?"

"The injuries weren't so badly, it seemed that they didn't want to kill them. It was trap they need them alive."He grunted and turned from the window to the headmaster and scanned the office with his madly eye.

* * *

**Romania**

My first excitement about wandless magic was dropping down with my patience. The lessons were surely filled with interesting information about magic and my core but also he seemed to like prattle about control of my emotion when I fume about my failures. And my set-backs with a magic were in that days coming often and often. It was frustrating. Only things which I was good in my life was magic and Quiditch. But now I wasn't sure about it anymore, I began to doubt about my ability to kill the Voldemort. What if the prophecy is only crazy mistake. What if there isn't any fate. I'm not extraordinary; I only survived because my parents die for me. I only live because the others are dying for me. The people I love are slowly coming down and I suddenly feel like a symbol of the despair instead of the hope.

I searched through the pages of the book that called itself "The latent magic in you". It sounds more likely some crazy girly article in Quibbler. But needles I have nothing much to do housework done and the meditation upset me because I wasn't able to reach my core again. I should practice the wandless magic my progress are slow and clumsy. Frey said me I can visit other chambers in a house but I must open them with my magic. He knows how to motivate a man or he thinks that I won't be able to do it in long time but back to the book. What we have here:"Animal of your core" It sounded interesting. It didn't exactly say how to become animagus but it discussed how to get know your inner animal to connect with your hidden part of your personality. I began have the impatient feeling in my belly the more I read the few chapter about it. After I ended I have know that I must try it maybe I should have asked Frey but why he also do his work all day and ignore me in this time.

The instructions were the nearly like in the meditation: calm your mind and concentrate on everything what have something to do with animal. How you felt in its presence, how felt the skin, fur, feathers in your hands everything what could make your soul feel familiar with the animal. I was searching and flowing in my memories on Padfood, Hedwig, snakes, dragons, unicorns, and every animal I could remember to met in my short life. But nothings make me feel like it was part of me, snakes too cunning even if the part of me was calling for them but the other was rejecting them. Unicorns felt too much pure and innocent. Leon it felt so familiar like it was his relative, the images in his mind was floating. Then before him stood the animal which he couldn't named. It was majestic standing before him like the world has to bow him, with pride of lion and deadly green eyes of the basilisk.

The young lion body was covered instead of light sandy fur by the small silky black scales. It looked like a cat dressed in the leather of snake. The only place where the creature had the fur was tip of the tale where he had a fluffy tuft of hairs. It looked nearly funny and I chuckled. It seemed like I found my form. It wasn't exactly what he hoped but it was something with which I can live.

The combination of a snake and a lion came out in good proportion. Could you imagine how funny it would look like if it has the body of snake and sand downy fur of a lion? He would look like a stuffed toy for children.

When he awake he felt like the world was about the tone lighter. Maybe he wasn't good in wandless magic and searching his core. But he was good with animal. His aunt often called him and his behavior by different variations on a dirty animal. Now it seemed she has been right in one thing. He has his inner animal and it would be his guider trough his consciousness and sub-consciousness. He only has to manage communicate with his lion. He got up and saved the book. There could have been more interesting things and with this idea he went to the kitchen make a dinner.

"You have unusually good spirit today. Did something happen today?" Frey asked me when I was singing in kitchen and serving the dinner.

"No, nothing. Why are you asking?" I stared to my food to keep clear from his gaze and try to sound innocently. "I'm only asking. I didn't hear you to sing before." He said carelessly and began to eat.

"It would be caused by your hiding in your office. You didn't stick out your nose from the work all day." I answered him with same careless tone.

"Really, I cut it dead."

"Yes, I m sure you didn't notice." I use the same sarcastic arsenal.

"It reminds me that you didn't answered me what do you do all time alone in your office?" His smile sharpened and he tilted to me and caught my chin with his hand.

"Are you sure that I m alone …" He gently kissed my lips "… Beauty?" You are playing with me like a cat with mouse but I will not be the mouse anymore. With this thought I responded.

"Is there any other reason why you would keep me as your company?" He began to laugh.¨

"You have sharp tongue."

"And you didn't answer my question."

"I do research."

"It is really a wide notion. Could you specify it?"

"If I answer your question what will be my reward from it?" With the word reward his tone drop down and I could feel the vibration of his voice on my skin.

"I don't quit housework and dinners?" He would surely be in Slytherin if he attended Hogwards. But if he wanted to play dirty I will not be leave behind.

"You little beast!" He set his honey eyes on my and smiled. "I'm a good man so I will let you win." "You are joking from me, you arrogant bastard." I stick my tongue on him.

"You are doing it again?"

"What?"

"Change of the topic!"

"Ok, I give up I study an alchemy."

"Like Flamel?" It was the only alchemist who I have known and memories on his discovery were not so happy."Are you trying to reach the immortality or transform lead into the gold?"

"Despite of the popular view the alchemy isn't only about these inane things."

"What about is it?" You are calling immortality an inane thing? What is behind it? Those were my inner questions.

"The very ancestral structure of the alchemy is based on laws of the universe. If people could uncloak and understand these basic laws, they could understand creation of the universe. This description is very simplified."

"So you are all day stuck in books?"

"Hey, this isn't Spanish inquisition."

"No, I don't have a torture chamber."

"Don't say two times."

"Why were you so mysterious about your research?" I was trying to have serious voice.

"I wasn't, I only like my private and there was also a chance that these crazy things about gold could dim your mind from your training. I didn't want it on my conscience." With these words he gets up and went to a practicing room which he used for training my wandless abilities. This room was empty without windows and the only light was from the lighting balls levitating in the every up corner of the room. The floor was covered with a thick carpet on which we usually sat on. For weeks I tried the easy spells like Lumos, Wingardum leviosa but usually nothing happened or it was weak and it last only few seconds. Today it didn't looked better. We have a quarrel about my not fully believing in my own magic and not trying hard. He was angry with me.

"Close your eyes." He demanded. I wanted to ask why but it was said with rigorous tone so I only closed my eyes. I could feel the air whirling around me how he was walking around me. Then he stopped, laid his right hand my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my ear when he whispered. "Surripio magic."

Pain, my all body was ripped in small pieces at least it felt so. Like somebody wrested my guts and rammed it back. I was sprawled on the floor with no energy to move or do something. When the pain was endurable I was able to notice the surroundings. Frey was standing before me and gaze on me. I have so many questions on his actions. But I could construct it only one syllables question." What …. Why do....?" I was panting and calling myself an idiot to believe him. I shut my eyes to sink into my world but now it felt so empty. Something was missing, something general. It felt like I went off the air but my chest was moving and the lungs were working.

"What did you do to me?" I rasped into the silence. The world was spinning and I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings and his voice was penetrating my mind.

"Are you missing something? Do you feel like an empty shell? I'm sure that you can guess what I take from you?" He dropped on his knee and brushes my hair from my face. His face softened for a little." Do you understand how much of your body is made by magic? The body is instrument of the magic you must only learn how to use it, how to command it and understand it." And he let me suffer few more moments in waiting for my respond when I nodded in understanding. His powerful voice formulated a spell."Restituo magic."

It was painful just as the spell before. But when I regarded my senses I could feel energy running trough my veins, again my body was full of life not just a dull existence. He helped me stand up.

"Go to sleep now." He commanded me before he left the room and I had to crawl to my bedroom by myself. Fucking bastard. Sometimes really hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

**The United Kingdom **

A chatter of children in the Diagonal alley foresaw the beginning of the new school year. For moments it appeared that the war wasn't behind the door. Parents with their offspring were light-heartedly shopping school supplies and were enjoying their last days with their kids, before they send them to Hogwarts. But it was the last day when we could see this part of the wizard world so merry because the day after the fear came into the heart of everyone.

"Albus, somebody talked!" Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the fireplace of the headmasters office with the latest copy of The Daily Prophet which had on the first page the title_:" Harry Potter – The Boy Who Live disappeared" ._The article testified that Harry Potter vanished in the first weeks of this summer's break and nobody know where he is. There were wild theories about his nowadays locations. The hypothesis, which entered to the detail, was possibility of Harry get into the hand of the Dark Lord followers and now he is waiting for the death sentence. The second theory was that he couldn't withstand the pressure of being the Chosen One and ran away. As ever on the bottom of the article there was signed Rita Skeeter.

"How did she get this information? The ministry is on their feet and people are beginning flap. There will be a great chaos in a few days."

"Please sit down." Headmaster waved to the chair and asked. "May I offer you some tea and some biscuit?" Kingslay sat down but rejected the offer.

"We must be careful. We have known that Tom is familiar with disappearing off Harry before. We have to consider the option that he is the source of this news."

"Or somebody was speaking."

"That's not possible I have a faith in every member of the Order and you know it." The Kingslay didn't seem to be fully assured.

"There is possibility that Harry is traitor himself."

"No, I spoke with Remus and I was glad to confirm my speculation."

"Which was?"

"The polyjuice potion, a simply salvation of the riddle, don't you think?" He winked on Kingslay. "Remus told me Harry smelled oddly, like there were two persons in one body Harry and some other man." He leaned on the table to be nearer to his guest. "In addition this explains the different wand which was seen by Ms. Tonks." The man in the chair was sitting and thinking about words of the headmaster.

"Albus, are you sure about it? For brewing of this potion they need a little bit part of his body."He stopped and he seemed to be counting. "For the brewing of the potion they needed 21 days so timing of appearing a double is corresponding." He said worried.

"Nothing in a whole live is perfectly definitive but I believe in Harry and in the facts we got." He rested into his arm-chair. "I will have to do the interview to calm the society." The old man was scheming under his beard. "No, it would look too made-up." And again he fell into his thoughts.

"Yes, but we still doesn't have a clue where Harry is. We waste a lot of time and energy on spying a wrong person". He was sourly playing with his hands.

* * *

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place - The meeting of The Order of the Phoenix**

The room was acquitted of silence after headmaster's explanation of the situation. The members sat and looked weary and dubiously. Between the members were also two new faces of the students of Hogwarts Hermione and Ron. Molly was fighting against but she unexpectedly lost.

"Snape, you traitor." The stillness was broken by Mad Moody. Who was aiming the wand on the potion master. "I knew it one Death Eater always Death Eater. Diffindo" He shouted but Snape was fast and backed it.

" Expelliarmus". The members were on their feed to prevent them from killing each other.

"Immobilus." Moody frozen only his eye was madly jerking. "The raving lunatic." Was Snape muttering as he stood in the centre of the room prepared for a fight.

"Alastor, I would be glad if you explained me your unforgivable behaviour." Albus said with sad and tired eyes. "We can't fight within the Order, that's what he wants." With these words he casted."Finite Incanta."

Moody was panting and sat on chair. "He has Harry. You have been lying to us. He cannot feel him, what a bullshit. It was only a play to buy him more time." He was raging.

"You fool! Do you think if he caught Potter he wouldn't kill him immediately? If you don't notice it's his goal number one. If Potter was death he would gloat and brag about it. " The furious potion master stood there with hand crossed on his chest and denying accusations.

"He got information about his vanishing that's matter. It had to be someone in this room."

"Stop it, I fully trust where the Severus' loyalties lies." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Sure." Alastor responded with mocking voice.

"We have other important matters to discuss. Ms. Granger and young Mr. Weasley I would ask you for favour."

"Albus, they are still children, it was enough to permit them take part in the members meeting." She began to protest before old man could ask them and they could react.

"But mum we are not small children."

"Hush you will be always my children." Ron's face winced at these words.

"I assure you that it won't be dangerous but it's important to play them this part." He gave her meaningful look and continued. " and Mr. Weasley I would like you to make an interview with newspapers. You would deny vanishing of Harry and every speculation on this topic. The reason for his no entering into the Hogwarts on the beginning of September is a great family loss."

"But still if Harry didn't enter into Hogwarts in a several days it would become suspicious." Hermione exclaimed.

"Ms. Granger you are a bright witch." His wrinkled face was lighten by smile. "It would calm the public and give us time to find him."

"But we would look like liars after the truth burst."

"Harry suffered the great loss don't forget it. We are only changing the chronology of events. So it will be only half-truth." He gave them knowing look." I'm certain you understand. Desperately situations are asking for desperately actions." Young girl only hesitantly nodded.

"Severus, after the meeting please come to my office." Snape curtly nodded him.

* * *

**Romania – The Forgiven forest**

The garden of the Creepy house was in the same way inhospitable like the forest. I was only waiting for something to eat me alive. I heard plants crawling under my feet. Flora's sprouts were behind me plotting how to get their prey. I was asking myself what I'm doing here.

My mission was simple in the moonlight to find wormwood, sage and rue. These were the basic ingredients for an incense. The incense should have an influence on your mental strengths during the meditation and healing power for your mind and that's what I needed.

I had come across wormwood and sage but the rue wasn't to be found. When I was there last time I saw it somewhere. I stopped and looked about for it when something began buzzing next to my left ear. I only tried to repel it away to not disturb my investigations. I draw near to the old oak which was dominating at the garden. With every move I could hear swishing of the fallen leaves under my feet.

Ah, there is it. I have torn off the parts of plant which were described in the book and I was applauding myself.

The buzzing sound now was lauder. I finally focused on the source of this annoying sound. I turned my head to see it, but there was nothing. I got on my feet and quickly set forward home to get from there. My heart was beating faster with every sound and my fantasy was working on the maximum. The sweet smell of the honeysuckle was becoming more intensive with my every move. The scent was like opium. I felt my muscle relax. Everything looked brighter and saver I could sense as the corner of my lips curl up and the eyelid become heavy. I wanted to stop and sit on the ground. Let the nox on tip of my finger die out, curl in to the ball and sleep.

"_Sss human fool let themselvesss dazzled by plantssss_." The sound stirred my brain.

"_Ssstill warm I could nessstle down before they take him_." The accent was familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I heard it. My mind was full of mist. I had to fight but I didn't want to. The apathy was omnipresent. I felt like something was brushing against my hand and was sprawling under my cloths to a belly. Every motion of this invader was tickling my skin.

"Hey, sstow it!"

"_SSSS human who ssspeakssss thought itsss only mythssss. Wake up you sssilly human or you would be eated by sstrialsss._ "

"Sstrialsss?" I asked disoriented.

"_No time itssss coming. Get up_." My body didn't want to listen to these orders. But I was fighting to it. I slowly stood up on my wobbling feet, casted nox and began to search my way to the house. After few meters my mind became clearer and the buzzing sounds turned into the roar. I began thoughtlessly running fast as I could. When I reached the doorknob I felt striking on my neck. I burst into the hall without hesitation slammed the door and collapsed on the floor.

The neck was aching and I was trying to catch my breath. I was hoping that Frey wasn't wake up by the crashing sound of the gate. I didn't have mood to explain it.

"Why are you slinking into your bedroom like a cat?" Fuck, now I really don't need him.

"Sorry for not wanting to wake you up." I hissed and grasped for handle to get to my bed and forgot this event.

"It's little to late be up for you."

"You didn't point out that the school rules are valid here." I reply him sarcastically.

"I should make them for you." He stood in the middle of corridor with hands crossed on his chest wearing a dark green dressing gown. "Where you were?" He asked me.

"It's have nothing to do with you."

"Of course it has you are under my roof." I heard his steps on the stone floor to be echoing .

"I didn't ask for it." I snapped out.

"You ungrateful brat, I healed you. I have taken care of you. You would be death without me. Do you understand kid!" It was like to switch on his emotional button. The anger began to vibrate in his voice but it just made me want to hurt to strike his face with my fist.

"Ha, you wanna make me laugh. Now, you are calling me kid. When you fucked me into the mattress you didn't complain about it!" I hissed on him.

He grabbed me behind the neck and drawn up me to him. My neck was still painfully aching and this motion didn't it better.

"Listen carefully, I wouldn't repeat myself. I'm master of this house and there applies my rules. Don't ever underestimate me. Harry!" He was raging silently, his sandy eyes looked now like a fire balls.

"How?" I was frozen and my body was pinched to the wall.

"How do I know your name? Don't be silly. Who wouldn't know the Boy Who Live?" With one hand he tracked my scar on my forehead and kissed it. "I was asking myself. How could you have lived so long with your over credulity and mind so open and unprotected that everybody could violate it."

"Voldemort." Only thought which came to my mind with his words. My fears and nightmares at that moment got real features. He had to recognize it but still his tone was hard as a steal when he began to whisper into my ears.

"No, Beauty. Don't think of me so low. I in my life have met greater wizard then him." A panic began to spread through my veins. I began to try to get from him.

"Ts ts ts. Think dear." He paused for moment. "If I was his follower, you wouldn't have time for sneaking away. I wouldn't politely ask you where you were. I would tie your body to the bed and fuck you to unconsciousness than I would add a little bit of a torture. Don't you agree? These are his methods. Maybe without the first part he is too frigid and without fantasy." He added amused by his own thoughts. "I surely wouldn't give you lecture where your teachers failed." His voice softened and his face now looked worn-out but still dangerous. Fingers carefully stroked my pale cheeks.

"Please, understand, I worry about you." He gently kissed my lips. I could only react on this tenderness which I had absented in my life. I wanted so badly to believe him. His second hand cupped my right cheeks and I began to lift my hands to put them together behind his neck. Fuck I not let you to manipulate me with a few kiss and instead of the embrace my fist hit his nose.

"You are fucking liar." I shoved him off. He was bend in half with pain. He was holding his nose and for moment I regretted my actions.

"Despite of what you think I didn't lie to you. You only didn't ask the right questions. If you so badly want to get from here go but you will end dead sooner then you reach the margin of the forest." He hissed the last sentence. His warnings remind me accident a moment ago and I have to bear him up but just in my mind.

"I will stay." I swallow my pride and continue in my conditions. "But you will teach me how to get from here or least contacts my friends. You promised it to me on the very beginning." I lift me head and he looked into my eyes holding his still bleeding nose.

"That's what I have been doing all time if you don't notice you dunderhead."

"I want to learn more than a few wandless spell!" I shouted on him.

"But it's beginning. You cannot want to instantly learn something which was forgotten for years by your body. You are too impatient."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me what you want to learn. You never specify it. You merely said I want to get from here. I was teaching you what you will need for it nothing more nothing less. You didn't ask for more. If you point me what you want I will show it to you." It was as make a bargain with a devil. Whatever I said it was moment later turn against me.

"I want to understand magic and get from here. I want to have power to destruct Voldemort." I got from me and a creepy smile spread on his bloodied face. He looked wild and perilous like Viking warrior in the middle of a feverish battle. It was what he wanted to hear all time and I felt as a puppet attached to him with every string. Why did I have a feeling of a losing a part of my soul with each win battle against him?

"But you have know it, haven't? After all you are occlumancy and invading others thoughts make don't make you problems." I added derisively.

"I never use occlumacy on you. I already tell you."

"Maybe, but you have known. Now if you excuse me I would like to go sleep." With that I wanted to enter to my bedroom.

" Wait!" I stopped when he whispered this words. He give his hand on my shoulder.

"We have to make something with your wounds on your neck before the poison take a full effect and paralyze you." He wotted all time. "And of course with my nose too. Who would think that you have it in you?" Bastard!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Colourful leaves had been shed from the branches of the trees when the first snowflakes began to fall on the muddy earth. These first white frosty fluffs forecast the beginning of the winter's day. The winter had its own charming style when the white layers covered the dark endless forest. The shadows of the Forgiven forest had appeared serenely and less dangerous.

Harry was sitting before the window and traced every water drop with his finger of melted snowflakes. In the middle of his forehead was vertical deep line which posed his concentrated expression. From his faraway look could be guised that he was caught in his own fantasy world. In his lap was laid an open book and around him were sprawled on the floor parchments in messy fashion. It was so lovely to watch him when he wasn't aware of it. Such a precious creature he have become to me.

The winter solstice are getting near with every passing day and it will not take a long time and I will have to set him free as the other which were sent to me before him. I have become attached to him; it's no good for me nor for him. I getting softer or maybe I'm only getting older if there was that possibility. I should not complain about it since I agreed to do this work a long time ago. So much have happened since then but still it sometimes seem to me like yesterday when I have turned into one of the cursed by fate, the same fate that marked that ones who were sent to me.

I wanted to escape the curse. I fought with it but it makes it only worse. In the end I was stuck between death and fulfilling my role in this hopeless play called Life. I was a thickhead that time. I choose the death instead of being pawn and I was punished for it. The eternal life, the immortality till the end of the universe was my sentence. The destiny has own wicked sense of humour.

The time was passing quickly for a human kind but slowly for the universe and I was only on the beginning of the waiting. I had saw rise and fall twenty generation when I stopped count them. I have to remark that I'm not weary of living but I still don't understand people who want to reach the immortality. It's damnation for me and I'm afraid of the time when I will be tired out of a living. I'm scared of time when I will give up and go mad. That's what I fear of.

What a gloomy thoughts I should let them flow away. The one thing which I have learned was not live for a past or a future. We have only a present time. The future is over valuated and the past can be manipulated. My precious, my Beauty what will happen to you after you will vanish from my world. I can't foresee your predestination and I don't want. I only hope that you are the one who will have a power to make own choice.

I had leaned on the frame of the door when he noticed my presence. I could it recognize from his tensed muscles on his back but he chose to ignore me. I can understand his action. After his adventure in the garden I was harsh on him. I don't blame him for loathing me. I wouldn't diminish him for hating every lesson which I gave him in last two months. But I couldn't find this sort of emotion in his eyes. The determination was dominating his expression every time when the pain took over his body. I couldn't preserve him from it. This was only way how he could learn to manage and tame the wild magic. It takes a lot of will, power and time. The time which we are missing, unfortunately.

I went through it too and my teacher was only the crazy moon. My partner in crime, the element which with mad smile stood up the fate. Who in the eternal darkness give damned creatures light on their ways. Her nature is not simple. She has many faces. She can be kind like the mother earth if she choice or vicious like a fire and cold like a Siberian wind. She can lure her victim in the eternal dreaming or in the everlasting nightmare. The Luna is the first who choose turn her back on fate and have to bear the punishment. She was the one who let me do this work which was in one word interference of the future. The thought of being the one who crimps fate it buoys up me.

Look at him. He still has smile for me, how he can? He is so strong willed. I don't want to see him broken and his soul reaped in pieces. His body lies on the ground motionless and soulless. I can't see different end. I hope I'm wrong.

Beauty you have found your inner guide, haven't you? I know although you haven't told me yet. You are making a great progress I proud of you. But I'm not going to tell you it anytime soon.

Don't look at me like that. Don't give me this tentative smile; don't look at me with the tender in your gaze. Please don't fall for me. I don't want to damage your mind, burn your soul, broke your wings. I'm not a good person. You should have already learnt. You don't understand how close are you to the danger to be captive here for eternity, to be damned. With every single minute with you my possessiveness is mouthing up.

I should turn and go away, do something. But my feet for moments are knitted with the stone floor. For moment you are my entire world but the fairytale have to be blast up.

* * *

Frey stays in the doorway and observes me like a hawk I can feel his gaze on my neck. I'm able to check his features in the reflexion of the glass in a window. I won't to turn to him now. I want to scrutinize his face when he is looking at me. He is leaning on the frame of the door his hands are resting crossed on his chest. For briefly moment it look as if he stop breathing and I'm aware of that I'm holding breath with him and waiting what will happen. His ghostly appearance gives me an impression of his thoughts. He is battling his inner war. I would like to ask what the subject of these fights is but I know he will tell me only his half-truths and I'm not good with reading between the lines. Maybe If I was sorted in Slytherin I would have a chance but more likely I wouldn't end here. So why should I waste a breath.

The training become more and more intensive and I every night fall in the bed absolutely exhausted. He is always harsh and hard on me when I think it can't be worse he turn himself in the real sadistic bastard who could rival to Snape. But there are differences with every day I feel stronger and stronger where I felt with Snivelius only weaker. Now I could sense the magic in the ordinary things which surround me and I'm able to draw magic when I need. Sometimes it ends catastrophic, it drains me instead and for next hours I feel like an empty bottle and time for time it tries to kill me. You know things like boiling blood, enhancement of a level of nerves sensitiveness and other nasty painful things.

My mind is stronger and I can shield my mind for a while we are still working on the improvement because I don't think I could held it long against the Voldemort but certainly it will not be so easy for him like the last time. My inner kitty is helping me albeit it doesn't like to be called kitty. Its name is Howard but it doesn't suit it. It's a big cat not a big dog for Merlin sakes. But it wouldn't listen to my objection. It didn't speak to me in words but only in thoughts and pictures it's really interesting at least it can't twist words against me.

Howard suggested try something else instead of the shields I use when I was mussing about the power which Voldie holds on my mind. The idea was simple I had to create mirror which will surround my mind like a shield. This mirror will reflect the searched thoughts of caster. He will simply see what he wants to see not what is in my mind. It will project an alternative universe which I create. So he won't try to shatter my protection because he will be fooled by my so likely open mind. I also play with the idea of sending false visions the same way how he sent it to me. It would be a double edged weapon.

My thoughts are so fever that I nearly forget that there is still Frey behind me. I turn to see him in real dimension I can feel the smile spreading on my face. I must look like an idiot but still the corners of my mouth are stick up. He gives me the impression of being frozen but only for moment then he composes himself and turn on heel to escape me. I'm gathering every my bravery which I can as a Gryffindor contain to do what I have wanted to do all time when I have enough energy to wank in the shower.

"Frey, wait please." He stopped for moment and only bends his head on the right side as he wanted to indicate he will listen to me."

"Is there particular reason why I and you should waste our precious time on an empty conversation?" Somebody has a bad mood.

"How can you know that it would be a waste of time before we actually start one?" With these words I stood up and came near to him. I was few inches behind him. I could smell his scent. I looked on his broad shoulder while my eyes were in height of his neck.

"Or you were thinking about an empty conversation?" I continued. Hell, this is the first time when I have ever tried to seduce someone consciously. But I'm lacking the touch, human warm and I would give nearly everything for an embrace. "Have nasty thoughts." I whispered in a low tone into his ear. But still I didn't touch him.

"You are stepping on a thin ice." He said firmly and ruthlessly but he didn't move away. So I let my fingers travels on his neck. His skin feels so hot against my thumbs.

"Really? I hope you can save me then."

"No, I would be one who will drown you." With these words he caught my hand tightly and held it still.

"I will let you then."

"You shouldn't if you possess some self-preservation in your brain."

"I don't think I own such a quality." To confirm my words I went around him to look at his face to trace his black inked tattoo and kiss him softly on his lips. Maybe before there was something made me act but now it's my own will, my lust. His eyes appear to be dilated, such an unusual deep light brown color is now lost in the darkness of pupils. Till now I doesn't notice my hand are slightly trembling. He catches them and strikes me against the wall pin my hands with his.

"You don't know what you are asking." He whispered an inch before my lips.

"I wasn't asking." My words melted into a kiss and I didn't dare to move from him. I could hear moaning sounds but I couldn't really recognize who was the source me, him or both. His body pressed against mine and his throbbing erection stabbing my belly. I was in the heaven. He broke the kiss to inhale air. His head bend and leaned on my cheek then he gave me peck on my lips and freed my hands. I nearly slump down as my legs were weak. He takes a two step back.

"Go to sleep before is late." Then he abandoned me and when the door closed I push down on the floor. I want to cry but I'm fucking Harry Potter. Boy Who Live doesn't cry. He is brave. Fuck everybody who cares about the image. The drops of salty water begin to fall from my eyes one drop by one I can't stop them. I don't want I only curled into the fatal position and sobbed. I don't know why I am weeping. I don't want to think about anything.

I didn't notice when I had felt into the sleep but I woke up about 2 hours later. My body is aching. The floor isn't the most comfortable bed. I have to stand up and take a shower. I have to look awful. Eyes are surely red, hair in mess. Unfortunately, in a bathroom isn't the mirror not that I miss it. My hair is much longer they are falling into my eyes. It will be a half year when it was cut last time. What a silly things are coming to my mind when the water is falling on my body and cleaning it.

I'm sitting on a bed. A towel hangs on my shoulders. What I have to do? What is happening home? Where are my memories? I lie and shut my eyes to begin to clear my mind and search for my inner guider. Today it doesn't come to me. It ignores my demand so without him I began to flow to me core to see it again. I wish for it spot and touch the bluish light, scrutinize it, learn about it.

The layers are more and more impervious and denser it's different from the last time. I take one veil by one. It seems to be hours I finally reach the last one when the dazzling light blind me its intensity. After few minutes my sight gets adjusted and I can see the column of the fluctuant energy. I could feel goosy flesh but it's impossible after all now it's not my real body.

I come nearer to it. The color is bluish but there is also a tiny springlet of black color passing through the core. It was there last time but what there wasn't, is the red ply on my core. It looks like the reddish new layer wants to consume the blue one. It's covering it like the wild plants creep along the wall and its sprouts are sinking braird and damaging its own pillar. It's spreading like an infection. It is a fascinating and formidable sight. It's not normal nor right.

The questions are increasing and I need to see Howard. I call for his services. Where are you? The last sight on my core and I started to search for my kitty. There are places in my mind where I can usually find him resting but today the labyrinth from veil is so unwelcoming and chaotic. It has to do something with the change in my magic. Is it the consequence of my now skills? Of my training?

The air shudders. I'm summoning all my will and focus it on Howard. The scenery began change I end in a meadow. The sun was low and it was the peaceful view. On the other side of the field I see two creatures fighting. It is far away from me to recognize them. I run to see what's going on, the high grass is flicking me into the hands and thighs.

I close enough to distinguish the black creature. It is Howard and the second is wolf to be exact werewolf. They are the same size; both are covered by blood of enemy and their own. I want to help kitty but I can't get nearer I run and run but it's like I was glued on the same place.

The dark grey wolf is showing the teeth and is preparing for the attack. Howard's scales are bristled his tail dangerously swings. Both prepare for the last hit. The werewolf assails first and his teeth sank into a throat of his enemy. Howard bites him on the back side of neck and his claws tuck into the back of his foe. I'm shouting on them my voice is horse. I see them after endlessly long moment fall on the ground. I feel my knees buckle I grab my head in my hand, tears falling from my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**The United Kingdom – Diagonal Alley**

With flowing of north wind weird rumours were spreading about the Boy who lived and the newspapers had a harvest in these days. The interview with a rest of the Golden trio had calmed a public a little but with accumulating weeks from disappearing of Harry Potter from a public eye the nervousness and guess-works were increasing and also the raids on the muggles were escalating.

The break-through came with the photography of Golden boy on the first page on the Prophet. He wore black combat robes covered with blood. On his face was fixed a wild predatory expression. From the sketchy pictures contemplator couldn't say if on the battlefield he had fought with or against Death Eaters but from his look blood in veins freezes.

This picture was proof that he is alive, but his sanity has been in news frequently impeached and more than ever the society was divided into two extreme groups. First group saw him like a shinning saviour in armour who has taken the law into his hands and fight on the Light side and seek a revenge for his parents.

On the other side was the ministry with their theory of the New Dark Lord. They declared from very beginning Who Must Not Be Name didn't rise from the death. It was only strategy how to hide a gaining power of the New Lord. Harry Potter was a traitor, murderer and now leader of the Death Eaters raids was stated in one of the interviews with Scrimgeour.

The guilty person in a wrong upbringing of Potter was the Dumbledore. All this was result of wrong leading of the School of Wizard and ministry requested the head of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Meanwhile into the school has been appointed a supervision to investigate these matters. From winter the school has started to experience a pink terror in a skirt named Dolores Umbridge.

**

* * *

Romania**

Through my watered eyes I saw them collapse on the bloodied ground. For seconds the world slowed down and after that the scene, the earth began to shake. The earthquake was strong and the ground was cracking. My head was spinning I didn't know what is happening and for a moment I forgot that it's my mind what is shaking what is falling apart.

The green grass was changing its colours into the grey tones in waves from me. It was like I was the stone which was thrown into the water and on the water level was vibrating in grey circles until it was completely washed by grey. The sun disappeared from the sky and it was replaced by heavy dark blue clouds. The air smelled of blood and I had urged to vomit from this scent.

I raise me sight on the view before me. Two creatures destroyed in a deathly embrace. It was in some horrible way beautiful and breathtaking. My soul was slowly expiring with them. The pain in my chest was expanding into the whole body, into the every cell. It was eating me alive. The silence of surrounding was broken by my mad screams. I was writhing on the ground and I was only opening my mute mouth because my voice was gone from crying.

Was I here to die? Was everything what I learn here without a purpose? Why it has to be so painful?

The last hoarse voice came from me when everything had set up in a fire. The flames touched my body it burned clothes till I was naked. It embraced and cleaned me, and spread on grass until all land was in a vivid blaze and in the end everything was turned into the ash.

As I lied there I felt the heavy cold drops of water falling on my skin until I was poured by water and completely uncontaminated of dust. The air was cleaned and in the atmosphere I could smell a soil and freshness. Where had been lying two bodies was a pill of ash which was washed by a rain off. The enemies melded in one.

Is this the symbol of what will happen to me, the prediction of my future? My inner guide is dead. Who will lead me from here? Is this sign? I have only depended on myself, no one else. Must I sacrifice myself to save others? Am I prepared for that? These questions doubt me and prove me. But I know that the time for trip to home is coming and I have to be ready.

The wind caressed my face and I know that I have to stand up and look after something. I didn't know what I have to find but I know that it was part of puzzle which is waiting to be solve by me.

I sat up and my attention catch small lighting balls which were rising from the ash. They looked like fire-flies and were glimmering in the air. In a moment they created a blinding halo which took a form of the animal. The glory ceased to be so dazzling and I could see through the blaze.

The new creature appeared to be combination of the death ones. The husky body of the werewolf with pads of the lion hiding sharp clutches. The head of the lion was without a mane and sharp green eyes were contrasting with a black fur. On the back it had black hair which wear off down to the belly where was replaced by a dark glossy snakeskin.

It was lofty standing before me and calmly watching on me. I looked into these eyes and I understand. It was neither my enemy nor my friend. It was part of me which I had been ignoring for a long time. It was my dark thoughts, my sins and pleasures. It was my anima my primitive part of my mind which I have to tame and puzzle it out. The anima blocked my memories to protect me from myself and now I have to overcome it to get keys from the past.

I felt to be pulling into its body. I was swimming in the uncontrolled emotions. I recognized them it was my feelings and they were overwhelming, omnipresent and outright. I faded away but in the loose I pulled down the emotional curtain and the pensive like memories arose before me.

I found myself in a house of my relatives. I saw myself sitting on a cranky bed and my unpacked luggages were lying on the floor. My hands were clutching the letter. The paper was wriggled and it looked like it had been read more than hundred times. Before I could read it my past me drew from a pocket out a lighter and burned it away and I couldn't do anything. What had been the subject of the letter and who wrote it was still a mystery for me?

The scene changed. I guessed it was Sunday afternoon when I was passing through the house. The Dursley's weren't home. They had to go on a weekend trip. They had usually token me with them because they feared for their property to be damaged or profaned by a magical freak. But today it seemed to be different. I send Hedwig to Weasley's and picked my suitcase and set forward to a bus station.

We boarded into the bus which was heading to the London. Why I was using a muggle transport crossed my mind. But soon after I grasped it, on the seat was laying a message with key. "7:00 PM, The Trafalgar square, the phone box in a south corner. " It was unsigned after the seconds it burned itself. There was no word about the key. I let myself to be lead by an instruction of some stranger. It amazes me how a big idiot I was. So I sat beside me and waited what will happen.

When we reached London he shrank the luggage. It seemed that I wasn't afraid of the ministry restrictions anymore. Then he dropped himself in a muggle tenement house where the tiny flat was waiting for him. The key matched. In a cosy kitchen on the table were putted two small bottles and an envelope. He didn't pay it an attention, which means that he had to know what was in the envelope.

His attention caught the fridge in which was full of food to my surprise. I remembered how my food intake had decreased in summer months and how much hungry I had to be.

It was 6:30 PM when he drank a one of bottles. I guessed it was a potion. My prediction was right to be accurate it was a polyjuice potion. Where I got it? And in whom was my past myself turning in. I didn't recognize this face. A light brown short hair, angular face and kind brown eyes. He was well-build and higher then me but who wasn't.

With him I was heading to the Trafalgar square to find the phone box. We located it on time. When we entered into the red telephone box the phone was ringing and he picked it up. Who was talking to and what he was saying I didn't hear. But he didn't say a word and after minute he hung up. He began to search in the Yellow pages which laid there.

When he opened it was giving an impression of an ordinary list of telephone numbers but after a moment the addresses changed on the name of the magical departments. Which of them was my destination? I hoped it wasn't again the department of the mysteries. The memory on it still has been leaving a goose-skin on me. What was the purpose that I was risking like that again? I swore that I won't do it again.

"The main office of the unspeakable." Fingers stopped on this address for a second but he was searching along. " The department of the mysteries, code 667, authorisation is needed" He picked a phone called up this numbers. This time I leaned near to the earphone to hear a full conversation. After a moment a stern women voice spoke out.

"Please identify yourself"

"William Riddle" He answered. Fuck on what I was playing here on were my thoughts when I heard the surname.

"Mister Riddle could you authorize yourself, please. Put your personal card into the phone machine."

"Sure." Riddle draw from the inner pocket of his jacket something what looked like a telephone card and insert it into the machine. With that the inner part of the phone box moved and we were heading in to the heart of the department of the mysteries.

"Good Evening Mr. Riddle" The secretary greeted me in a reception.

"Good Evening."

"Mr. Puzzeeri is waiting for you. His office is on the right side of the corridor, the second door"

"Thank you, madam." Somebody who knew the structure of the ministry were helping me or rather leading me to the hell.

We entered into the office on which door was written "The head-office of the Department of the Mysteries. The office was well furnished a heavy blue carpet, leather chairs and dark wooden furniture. Behind the desk was welcoming us a small jovial man on whose glossy head wasn't a hair.

"Good evening Mr. Riddle. It's pleasure to see you again. Please, sit down." So this polyjuice face is well known here I noticed to myself.

"Good evening Mr. Puzzeeri. The pleasure is on my side." Riddle sat on one of the chairs and I observed them from the door.

"What matters lead you to our department?" The man folded his hand on his paunch.

"We are searching for the exact object which is fortunately situated in one of your collections of artifacts." The Riddle answered carefully.

"And what I can do for you Mr. Riddle."

"My master will be very generous if you help us." Oh my gosh who I was playing a servant for ?

"Mr. Riddle when I helped you last time there were big problems from it. You know the name of Harry Potter is attracting the attention of public eyes."

"This time there won't be such a nuisance and as I said my master is going to be very generous to meet your troubles."

"Very well, which of the collections do you need visit? Let's say it's for a research purposes."

"The Collections no. 13."

"I hope that you know what you are doing. The collections no. 13 is ..." He was interrupted by Riddle . " I know Mr. Puzzeeri, please don't doubt in me. There will be no rush."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I hope that you had heard the reputation of objects in this room. There is small chance that you will return in one peace." He leaned nearer to Riddle.

"If you understand me Mr. Riddle., in this case it would be very inconvenient investment for me. You must understand what I'm risking for you and your lord." The face of the Riddle twisted with disgust. But he without the words withdraws an envelope

"Take it as a down payment." Head of the department took the envelope in his hands and smiled.

"A pleasure is to make a business with you." He paused and took a deep breath. Then he turned to a marble fireplace. "Rebecca, please escort Mr. Riddle to the Collection number 13. Be discreet please, Mr. Riddle is here to investigate an important national matters. "

"Of course sir." The young woman replayed.

Both of them stood up and shook their hands and said their farewell. If this wasn't my memories I wouldn't believe that this man is me. I didn't know that I am so good actor.

"Mr. Riddle, please follow me." The middle aged woman told me. We went into the deepest part of the department when reached a cranky looking door decorated with cobweb on which was hanged a small docket with title: "The Collections of the magic artifacts" She stopped and turned to Riddle and said first word after the whole way.

"Mr. Riddle there is the key from the collection no.13. When you end your mission here, please summon me. I will guide you back." With these words woman disappeared.

Riddle opened the door and we entered into the dark dusty corridor. There were 13 doors which were numbered. On the left side were six door and on the right side also and the 13th were at the back of the corridor. We went straight to them. The sounds of his steps were echoing through the corridor and the dust whirled around his robes. The key was pressed in his right hand.

The collection no.13 was opened. We walked in and for first time he seemed to be doubtful and nervy. I examined the room. It looked ordinary, antic and disused. The question was: Why nobody came here for ages?

In the room were several cases in which were placed some oddly looking things. He only curiously glanced around and went straight to the opposite part of the room. There was some part of furniture covered by a grey fabric. He pulled it down and before us the mirror unfolded. What was it? Or what does it show?

He drew out the wand and stood before the mirror. Then he drew around the mirror and himself a white circle on the floor. This kind of magic I have never seen before. He began recited the Latina incantation from which I understand a few words like defensio and protectio from which I assumed that it had to be some kind of protection spell. When he finished a white light was spurting up from the circle line. We were sealed in the circle with the mirror.

The polyjuice effect washed out and then I could see my own face. He cut his hand and with his blood on his fingers wrote on the glass surface words: "Mea Sacris". The offer for the services of the mirror was a blood. It stank of the dark magic. The blood soaked into the glass. The sacrifice was accepted.

The glassy surface changed into a liquid one. It looked like a quicksilver and he step in. The scene with Sirius project before me but I couldn't stop myself. It was only a memory so I could only follow my past steps.

When I entered in, a black space spread around me. Then before me appeared Voldemort himself. "So this is the form of your enemy. " Voldemort said icily and I was frozen to the floor. No, it was a trap again.

"Are you afraid, child?" But another me stood there and looked calm.

"Came here to find a weak point of your enemy" He approached me and continued his speech. "Are you sure that he has one? Dear." The past me disputed but still stood on the same place and held his wand in his hand. His answer was firm.

"I'm sure of it."

"And what I will have from it if I show you?"

"I gave you my blood like an oblation. It should be enough."

"But I'm still hungry and deadly bored. It's so long time when somebody has visited me. The stupid humans putted my home in this musty room, where nobody has come for ages. You must understand that you are my chance for a change."

"What precisely do you want from me?"

"You can stay here and keep me company till somebody else comes…"

"Or ?" My past me asked.

"You will give me a magic vow to get my mirror from this horrible place."

"I'm not sure if I'm able to help you."

"Then I won't help to you. Don't try to trick me. I feel the magical barrier around my home. I can still kill you. It will only cost me more energy and time. But why? We need each other. I'm fair to you. It's a trade something for something. A better offer from an old demon you can't want." I know what would be my answer before he said it.

"Then I accept your offer. Show me his weakness"

"Tss, tss... What we have here? They said you that you are going to kill him by your love." On his face spread a mocking smile.

"A love is such a funny thing. Do you believe it?"He paused. "No, you don't. That's why you are here. That's why you summoned me." He was now standing a few inches before him." Are you prepared to see his weak parts, dear? Maybe it will be for you a big comedown."

"I prepare. Show me now."

"If you think so it's your choice."

The Voldemort like looking illusion grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. For moments nothing happened. Then the form of Voldemort changed and it took a form of the Diary. It was the diary from second year which I stabled with basilisk tooth. Then other fifth objects show up a cup, locket, diadem, ring and Nagini.

These things were a part of the Voldemort, they were keeping him alive in the same way like a diary. They have to be destroyed. But it didn't stop. The last thing began to take a form of human and before me appeared another me. I felt as my knees weaken.

I who have to destroy him I'm the one who is keeping him alive? Have I died also? No it's not a true. Dumbledore wouldn't do it to me keep this information away from me. The betrayal pulsed in every my though. Yes, he would. He has been doing it all my life. That's why I wasn't trained. I am a scapegoat of the greater good. Fuck him. Fuck everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I was standing there shaken by the realization of the truth. The demon was still wearing my face and it seemed that he was enjoying it. He spoken to me. "Don't forget on your vow." With this it spitted me out on the dusty floor. I landed on my back. I stood up and traced the wooden frame of the mirror with my fingers. " Don't worry Nasty demon I will fulfill my vow If I live long enough." I whispered.

Then I looked around the room and began to searched through the selves. It had taken me some time when I finally found it. The small wooden box was covered with layers of a dust and I nearly overlooked it. What was inside? I had no idea. It looked like a jewel box or like a musical box. I was pondering if wizards have such things as a musical box with a ballet-dancer or a small bird inside. How little I know about the wizard word. My ignorance is degrading me.

I didn't open it. Instead of that I took second bottle of the potion. I was changed back into Riddle and I walked out of the room.

"Miss Marter." This lady was standing before me with pop. Her face wore a neutral expression.

"Mr. Riddle." I gave her key with a smile. The copy of this key was in my pocket.

I was send back into the red telephone box with wooden jewelery in my hand. It seemed that mission for this day was fulfilled. I went back in my flat where no message was waiting for me to my regret. The matters were becoming more and more complicated. I needed to find and destroy five things. I didn't counted myself. There have to be a solution of this situation. Maybe If I ask Frey he will help me. Frey. How long I was sank in my memories? Is he sitting beside my bed in a chair as the last time? I wish to be with him but I know that I had to remember everything first.

The memory of next day followed. I was waiting in the muggle pub. It was late afternoon and pub was already full. I was nervous . The man who had been helping me all along was to show up this day. But he was late. I sat there with second coffee because the muggles don't have butter beer and I needed a clear mind. I looked on clock and then clenched the wooden box in my pocket.

"Good evening." I looked behind my shoulder where stood a tall man. He had to be in his forties. His hair were dark brown and his eyes were blue and cold. What caught my eyes was his nose it seemed to be broken more then one time.

"Good evening Mr. ..." I stood up and shook hand with him.

"The names are no needed. It will be saver for both of us." We were sitting when the waitress came and he could made his order.

"But you have to say me what your reasons are to help me. Why should I blindly believe you? "

"I think I proved myself to be believable. Don't forget I helped you with the department of mysteries and I can see the mission was successful."He looked at me to make himself sure that I'm alive then he take his cup of coffee and sipped. " Did you find the box and the mirror?"

"Both of it. What do you need the musical box for?" I didn't try to open it but I was curious.

"It's personal matter." He resonded with frosty voice. I felt as the cold chilling was spreading trough my body. He had to notice and after moment he took a deep breath and with a softer voice he chanched topic. "Have you met with Puzzeeri?" .

"Yes" I said and my face twist with disgust.

"This corruption is one of the reason why I'm helping you. It's absolutely everywhere. It's like a lethal diseases which is eating the government apart. Instead of working against the Dark Lord we constrain our people. This is only way how can I help you in my position. I'm still bound to the government decisions. But I don't want be a blindly devoted when people are dying ." He said with low calm voice. I wanted to ask him if it were his family members who died. But it would be an insolence. Everyone have lost someone in these wars with Voldemort. Instead of asking my inane questions I continued in our matters.

"I must say that I was confused when I saw a letter with the seal of the unspeakables."

"It was only way how to make you believe me. It was risky. Nobody hadn't to see it. You can imagine the consequences."

"Yes, I can." There were so many questions but I didn't ask him. I had a feeling he wouldn't answer me anyway. He seemed to be bewildered by my silence.

"One day after this damn war will end you should join us." He scrutinized me one more time.

"And be part of corruption wheel, no thanks. I'm too famous for this work." I instinctively touched my forehead and smiled on him.

"Maybe."He paused. "Back to the work. Did you find some useful information in the mirror. "

"Yes, I need to find specific objects which should help me with the task." I answer him carefully.

"Do you have a list?"

"I was thinking it would be too risky to make a list."

"You have a point."

"But I can describe it to you." He seemed to be concentrated on my word all time I was talking about these things.

"I see what I can do for you. I will contact you If I find something. Meanwhile you must stay careful and don't say a word about this to anybody." He reached for the wooden box. I gave it to him and hoped it wasn't a mistake. He payed and walked away without saying goodbye. I waited for a few minuts and then I left the pub also. It was really a strange meeting. And I still didn't know clearly what was happening around me. The Unspeakables. Wow. I have never though that I will be honored to cooperated with them.

It was night when I get out. The time flows fast. The night was silent and the side-walk was lightened by a

public lightening. I deeply breathed the summer night air and went home. It seemed to be a good idea to have a walk and sort everything in my head that time. And a flat was only three blocks from pub.

I was nearly home when I heard something from a side street. I sped up my walk. It could be only some animals but there were other possibilities running in my head. I forget this was not place for a health walk. Then I heard growling behind me. I gripped my wand which was hidden in my sleeve and hoped that it was some hungry dog.

I turned to the source of the grunting noise. I could only see the darkness in a side lane, some dust bin and bags with rubbish. Then I saw a pair of penetrating green eyes with vertical pupils. They shined through the night. The grunting noise was followed by a sputtering of a cat. I calmed down and spun round to continue in a walk.

Just after I turned I heard a splatter-dash of falling metallic dust bins. Before I could react the sharp pain shot in my shoulder as it was punctured with fangs. The rush of adrenaline flooded my veins. I tried to fight back but it draw me into the darkness of the side-lane still gnawed in my shoulder.

I didn't see what it was. My spells passed the attacker until the one send him on the wall. I tried to stand up and look on the ambusher. But before I could it stood up and assaulted me again. Its clutches slitted my abdomen. The glasses failed broken from my nose. I fought nearly blind with the last strengths. I managed to get him some hit but I got new ones too. With the last spell I send him on the opposite side of the lane. For moments it was lying without movements and I could take a look. But I didn't see much without the glasses . My view was fuzzed by my own blood. I saw a dark furry creature. It opened green eyes and we were gazing at each other. It could last seconds or hours I'm not able to say. In the end the wounded creature get up and growled on me. I pointed the wand on him prepared for the attack. It didn't happen the creature howled and then run away.

My breath slowed down and a triumphant smile spread on my face. I won. My enemy was a werewolf. It struck me and the word werewolf was echoing in my head. Fuck. I realized the extension of my injuries. I sunk on my knees as the power was leaving me with the blood pouring from my body. The wand which I had held rigidly was slipping from my crimson fingers. The sound of fallen wand echoed and I followed its example. The land was cold and hard against my face and the full moon shined up. The last thoutghs were spinning in my head before the darkness came for me.

I came back from my memories and looked on the animal sitting before me. The guard of my memories and my alter ego. After what happened I should have been a werewolf. I was bitten. I didn't change after that incident and it's nearly half year ago. Something went wrong in good way for me. But why my inner guider united with the werewolf side so late? Why wasn't my core surrounded by werewolf magic until now?This questions have to wait because my time in this dreamy land is up. I feel it. I have to return back.

When I woke up I was lying in my comfortable bed. I was nestled in warm blankets. I could feel the sun shining on my bed. But I didn't want to open eyes. I wanted to enjoy the moments of a relaxation. I was pulled nearer to the source of heating. I tensed up ready for an attack. I felt a hot breath on my neck. Hoping it's not some dark creature I slowly turned my head to the intruder in my bed.

Frey. I smiled. He was deeply asleep. It was nice only to look at his slumbering face. His feathures looked younger but still he had a deep line of worry between his eyebrowns. I traced it with my lips and with a hope that it would disappear.

I'm an idiot. What I'm doing here. He spurned me a night before and now I cuddling to him likean unwanted pupy. Where is my pride? Fuck. What I have to do? I look at his features. The dark tattoo on his ligh skin catch my attention. Where I saw it? I was searching in my memories. Dreams? It's connected with the dreams. Dream-reader. No but it's near.

"Hey, don't think so aloud."He muffled. It seems this is his the most favorite sentence in the morning.

"Good morning you too." I responded, turned on my back and stared on a ceiling. Yes, this crack looks interesting. Let's stare on it meanwhile I will try to make a decision what I'm going to do next. Have a good sex. It's rhyming. I smiled for myself. It's finally happen I'm going slightly mad.... This long forgotten song came to my mind and sounded there loudly.

Meanwhile he was murmuring into the pillow and I wasn't able to understand a word. But Iwas sure it wasn't important. So I didn't ask.

I heard him lift his head from pillow. "Morning." He spoke clearly. Then he pulled away hair from my eyes. I didn't look at him. My gaze was still set on a crack in a ceiling.

" You have hair like spun silk."He continued in a stroking my hair. And I onlu could think: Ok. I'm not only one who gone mad.

" It needs cutting." I responded.

" I like it this way. It suits you."

" I'm not a girl to have long hair nor pureblood aristocrat." My hair reaches to my chin and frames my face now. It's constantly falling into my eyes. It' really annoying

" It still doesn't change that you look good with longer hair."

" Whatever." I'm not in a fashionable mood and I have a feeling that I never will. It doesn't change that it's impractical. He must heard withdrawning tone in my voice.

"Are you Ok?" He sound concerned but I still haven't looked at him.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I ?" Yes why ? My mind nearly shut down. I find out that I was bit by a werewolf and owe some demon in a damn mirror. Everything is fain why I should bitch.

He sat and rested against the wooden board and signed.

" Because I found you lying on the floor beside a bed. You must had lain there for hours before I found you and carried you into the bed. You had a fever and had been delirious before you fell into the deep sleep.I was really afraid. But you seems fine now." His hand was still resting on my forehead.

" What did happen to you?" He sounded concerned. I promised him that I won't try to extract my locket memories without him. Have I tell him truth ? He would be angry but wasn't me helping me with remembering at all. Maybe it will be better if he wouldn't know.

"I don't know maybe I caught a cold." I said disinterestsed and hoped that he will buy it.

"Flu doesn't come and go away in one night." I could feel like his hand tensed.

"Maybe it was some special flu. I'm not a doctor to know." I answered.

"Or maybe it was something absolutely different." I didn't look at him. I felt if I look into his eyes I will be betrayed by myself. Instead I tried to change a topic.

"Why are you here?"

"What?" He sounded startled.

"Why are you here in MY bed? Yesterday it looked like you don't want to have nothing to do with me." This really interested me and I wanted to know the answer.

"Because you were sick and I wanted to prevent you from falling from bed again. And you called my name." Now I have it. I blushed furriously.

"But you must had a reason why you came into my bedroom?" There was a long pause and I was pleased with myself that I cautgh him unprepared.

"I needed to speak with you." Yes I wanted to speak with you and apologise. But now it's not time for it. You did something and you are lying to me. You become better lier but still I can sense it. What did you done? Tell me I hope it's not what I'm thinking. It would mean that we have no time. Ow Merlin, I don't want to think. But I have some responsibility for you. My Beauty do you know how close are you to the damnation.

"Why did you need to speak with me? Did something happen?" You spoke and I had to listen to your curious voice.

"Nothing special happened if I don't count your special flu." I added sarcastically. Yes, you are lying to me. You exactly know what happened to you. I could see the small flinch. Look at me. Look at my eyes. I commanded you in my head. But you resisted to me. You become much stronger. I pround of you.

"You didn't answer my question."

"At least I didn't lie." I replied him. I had no mood on this game anymore. He finally turned his head and searchingly looked into my face. Good boy. I was patiently waiting for his answer but he was quite. And I noteless sank into his mind or I thought so.

I could feel that he sensed me when I passed first layer of his consciousnes. His mind panicked before I could try to reach his memories. His mind was so different from the last time when I saw it. It had been split but now it was firm without slots. It had to come to a transformation. Damn. I pulled out. There was no point to continue.

"You tried to mess about with my memories." He hissed angry. It was first time when I heard him nearly to slip into the parseltoungue. He tried to get up but I clutched him at his hand and pulled him down. He was still furiously hissing and tried to hit me. He looked like a drowing cat with his wide open eyes.

"I don't understand you Beauty when you are hissing." I anwered him in same angry tone when I bound him under myself. My lips were toutching his ears when I continued. " But I can see that you cannot keep your word."

"I'm not only lier here." He hissed back.. I ignored him and continued.

" Do you understand what have you done or what could happen to you? Did ever occur you that you could die?" He was still for moment and then he erupted with anger.

"Everyone's same you, Dumbledore and others. You keep information from me. Everyone's do it in name of my own good. What a are only manipulating me. And when puppet didn't play how do you want you scold me like a child. This is my life and I have right to make my own decisions. When I needed protection there was nobody. Now when I can protect myself everybody want to take it from me. Go to the hell. I'm not your marionete anymore."

"You have never been my marionete. You are my Beauty." I told him softly. "You have to understand that there is a reason why I didn't tell you. Soon you will understand. I promise." I hold him gently and rested my forehead on his shoulder and smelled scent of his body. Why I have so strong urge to protect you? You don't need to be saved. Still I want to craddle you into my arms and hide you. I'm the one weak here. I can see it now.

"Prepare yourself. We are leaving tomorrow."

"What?" You looked up disoriented

"Thanks to your decisions not keep promise we've no more time." My words were to sharp. I could sense it and I hated myself for it.


End file.
